Lizzie and Darcy: After Episode 100
by bossywriting
Summary: Set after the LB Diaries ends. This story follows the lives of Lizzie and Darcy as they figure out what's next. The story is told from both character's perspectives alternating chapters.


**This is my very first piece of fan-fiction writing and my first time posting my writing anywhere online. I'm nervous but excited! I don't have a proof-reader so I hope everything flows naturally. It takes place after the last episode of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. I'm not quite sure where it's headed but it's mostly just a fun 'fluff' piece written from both Lizzie and Darcy's POV's (every other chapter). If anyone has feedback or suggestions, I'd love to hear it! I'll decide if I want to post the other chapters in the coming days/weeks. I don't own any part of LBD, I just LOVE it!**

* * *

It was all I could do to restrain myself from leaning over the table, grabbing Darcy by the suspenders and kissing those soft lips that I have become very familiar with over the last month and a half. He must have sensed I was thinking about him because he caught me staring unabashedly at him. I replayed my fantasy as I watched his lips curl into that annoyingly attractive smirk which put his dimples on display. I felt my own lips return the smile and coyly brushed my fingers through my hair, glancing down at the table only to look up through my lashes at Darcy. Next to me, Fitz cleared his throat and I heard a quiet laugh escape him. I glanced up at him, wondering what was so amusing. We were in a meeting discussing financing for my new business venture, LBD. We were meeting with two potential investors and now wasn't the time to laugh.

It took just a moment for me to realize that everyone was looking at me expectantly like I had been asked a question many seconds ago. I had been too wrapped up in my Darcy daydream to notice if someone had asked me a question, so I couldn't be sure. I felt the slow climb of embarrassment fill my cheeks with color and quickly fumbled for an answer to a question I hadn't even heard.

"Well, I ummm, I was actually attempting to figure out, uh, my preferred method of advertising." I absentmindedly shuffled the pages in front of me and grabbed a random one from the pile. Glancing down I realized it was actually a chart of predicted revenue bordered with mindless scribbles of Darcy's name. I nodded my head and continued, "yes, I think postcards would be a really effective way to advertise to our local community." Now I knew my face was as red as Darcy's tie. I forced a smile to those sitting around the table and tapped my papers against the table, straightening them out.

"Postcards….?" Gigi tried hiding the amused expression on her face but she tried to pass it off as a cough. I don't know what the investors were thinking at this point. For all I knew they could have asked me if I did morning yoga.

"Well, I think we have all been in enough meetings for the day. We look forward to finalizing with you next week. On behalf of myself, Miss. Bennett, and all of us here, we thank you for the time you're devoting to this new venture." My eyes followed Darcy's as he stood up from the table, I mouthed thank you and received a quick wink in return. His long lean frame towered over the balding man who stood half a foot shorter than him as they shook hands. I forced my eyes away from his exposed forearms as I robotically stood and turned to the other man who was dressed in an unfortunate blue plaid suit. After shaking hands with both men, I discreetly wiped the sweat that accompanied the shorter mans handshake on the sleeve of my sweater as we showed them out.

Fitz and Gigi, whom I had hired on as part time consultants for my new business, laughed in unison as soon as the door shut behind the men. "Stop it! It's not funny!" My indignation was shaky as I tried to hold back my smile. "POSTCARDS!" Fitz burst out which began another round of laughing from the two friends. I stomped my foot to the ground like a two year old and forced an exasperated sigh. Gigi giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at me as she grabbed Fitz's arm and led him out of the conference room.

I hadn't noticed Darcy walk around the table behind me. It wasn't until I felt his hands reach around my waist that I remembered the cause of this embarrassing mess. I reached my hand to my cheek in an attempt to hide my blush.

"Lizzie Bennett blushing? I've never seen such a thing, I must know the cause of it." Despite the fact that we were now alone, Darcy's voice was barely a whisper next to my ear. I shivered involuntarily at his proximity. It's proven difficult for me to form coherent thoughts with him so close.

"Would you believe me if I said I just really love postcards?" Darcy's laugh echoed his reply throughout the small room. I painted my face with fake annoyance as I turned around in his arms. My head tilted back until I could see his face, which was etched with a huge smile. My mouth tried to form a cohesive reason for my obviously embarrassing display. Nothing came out despite my effort and I'm sure I looked like a fool trying to form words. Finally I gave up, deciding to show him what had distracted me so thoroughly in our meeting. I glanced down at the black suspenders that stretched over his sturdy shoulders. I bit my lower lip in anticipation as I strung my fingers around the elastic bands. Slowly I pulled Darcy closer to me, I stood on my tiptoes as he bent his head towards mine. He brought his hand to my face and tenderly stroked my cheek as our lips met. My hands stayed rested on his chest and I could feel his breath quicken as our kiss deepened.

Time seems to stop when Darcy and I are this close. Both of us are content to let the world pass us by while we stay blissfully unaware in our own little universe.

Slowly I pulled back, planting small kisses on his lips as I did. I could see the look of regret in his eyes as he straightened up. "That, my incredible Darcy, was 'postcards'."

Amusement sparkled in his eyes as he responded "Well, thank you for the enlightenment. I'm thrilled I was the cause of your distraction." Darcy punctuated his statement with a kiss on my forehead. I must have looked puzzled because after a moment he asked me what I was thinking.

"I have to know, what was the question I was asked?" I looked down as I dropped my hands from Darcy's chest and began wringing them nervously. A soft chuckle came from Darcy as his finger lifted my chin to meet his gaze.

"My love, Gigi simply asked if you had any restaurant preferences for our celebration dinner next Friday." It took my mind a minute to catch up with what Darcy was telling me. "They're going to back me?" My sudden excitement startled Darcy and I snickered as I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him close once again. Just before our lips met I pulled away for a moment, now it was Darcy's turn to look confused. "I guess you'll just have to buy a restaurant called Postcards so I don't look like a total idiot."

Darcy laughed, "That would be the most logical and economical way to explain your delightful response. Or we could plead 'infatuation'". I fake laughed at his joke and buried my head in his chest, embarrassment washing over me again. Darcy stroked my hair in a reassuring way, "Lizzie, the one man was half deaf and the other man's stomach was making all sorts of noises. In fact, I'm almost positive he ate a piece of paper out of hunger, neither of them heard what you said." That comforted me and I leaned in closer to Darcy, savoring the reassurance and warmth he provided.


End file.
